Condicio Matris
by Snikee
Summary: The crew eagerly awaits the arrival of a new strawhat... My take on a pregnant Robin aboard the Thousand Sunny in a series of one-shots.


**Chapter 1**

**A bout of morning sickness  
-12 weeks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Robin headed out her door with her blanket securely wrapped around her, in the subzero temperatures they found themselves in it seemed that even the blanket would not be enough for her to make it all the way to her destination. She dashed across the ship and made her way to Franky's workshop, which was technically also his bedroom now. She didn't have the patience to knock before entering since the cold outside was about to drive her mad if she didn't get inside soon. She not-so quietly closed the door behind her and tried to adjust her vision to the darkness that was the workshop. She could not afford to be tripping on the stairs or over Usopp and Franky's little trinkets in her current condition, so making sure there was a clear path to the bed was of the essence. While she was very carefully still making her way down the dark stairs, she heard some noises coming from someone down there. Franky was a heavy sleeper, so her guess was that she must have woken Usopp up.

_I suppose he decided to spend the night in here as well. Not that he could be blamed, this is currently the warmest room on the entire ship._

"I'm sorry if I woke you Usopp." She said with a smile when nothing but incoherent words had been coming from his little hammock in the corner of his little factory.

"Robin… Slamming… Door… Night… Scary… Robin… Scary…" That was all she was able to make out of his muttering before he turned to his side and headed back into whatever adventurous quest he had been dreaming about.

"What are you laying around for men?! The legendary captain Usopp is here never fear!" A roaring laughter escaped his mouth after that loud and slurred statement. She chuckled lightly, she always wondered just where the material for his tall tales came from, now she knew they were probably the result of his wild dreams. The next thing she knew, there was a pillow flying across the air with enough force that upon contact with the hammock it had been heading towards, it caused for Usopp to be thrown off into a nose dive to the floor.

"Shut up you! Do you have any idea how much sleep is required for me to be at my suu-uuper-est in the morning?! If I don't wake up feeling extra super tomorrow it'll be your and your big mouth's fault, jerk."

"Ow.. ow.. JERK! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SHOOT A TORPEDO-LIKE PILLOW AT ME." Usopp shouted while getting up off the ground, holding onto his long nose, probably trying to straighten it back up.

"AND WHO SLAMMED THE DOOR JUST-" He stopped talking midsentence when his eyes finally properly adjusted to the darkness.

"Nico Robin? What the hell-"

"Can't sleep." She cut him off before he could finish. She knew it was rude but she kept her answer short, simple and honest to save time. She really did not want to be on her feet longer than necessary.

"Chopper is going to have to do surgery on me after this… jerk…" Usopp kept muttering while he climbed back into the hammock, still holding onto his nose.

"Shut your trap you…" He said while pointing a finger in the dark with one blocky giant hand and the other hand in Robin's direction, gesturing her to come hither with his mini hand.

She carefully went forth as a few other choice words were exchanged between the other two crewmates. Climbing onto the bed, she noticed he was discarding some crinkled blueprints on the bed next to him, trying to make room for her.

_He must have been up late conjuring up another contraption. No wonder he's a little cranky._

As she placed a pillow against his bulky arm, to make sure his robot arms became slightly more comfortable as she was accustomed to doing every time she slept in his bed, she felt the warmth of a second blanket pulled over her body. The fact that she enjoyed sleeping with Franky was something she was never to comprehend; at first glance he didn't look like he would make a very good bed buddy. _But looks can be deceiving, very much so. I should know..._

She thought back to when it became habit to sneak into the shipwright's bed whenever she couldn't sleep, it was somewhere at the very beginning of her pregnancy when she found herself unexpectedly falling asleep on all sorts of surfaces on this ship. One of them included the shipwrights bed when she was down there with him looking at the blueprints he drew up for all the little pieces of furniture her little one would need on the ship. Since the pregnancy started, her days as a night owl were as good as over.

"To my brave 8000 followers… Never fear… The great… Captain… Usopp… Is… Hurrr…." Usopp's snoring was filling up the dark and almost silent workshop.

"Baaa-shnzaii~.."

...

"Yo-ho-ho-ho! Good morning Robin-san! Ano… why are you in Franky-san's bed?"

She feigned sleep for a few more seconds after she heard the musician speak, yet she felt as though she had already been awake through closed eyelids for a while before Brook came into the workshop. She shifted slightly, trying to process what the musician had said. She opened her eyes to see the skeletal face inches from her, violin in hand, ready to play the first tune of the day for them.

"Good morning Brook." First thing she did was make sure the blanket was still securely covering all the essentials that could have been uncovered due to her nightgown shifting in the night. She looked around, the sunlight was not able to penetrate into this part of the ship, thus telling the time of day was next to impossible, but yet something inside her told her that it was still early.

It was strange. She was suddenly feeling hot underneath all those blankets…

"I guess I couldn't sleep last night." She said with her usual smile.

She looked over to where Franky was still sleeping, a silent snore emitting from his mouth. The one who was still snoring loudly from his little hammock hanging in the corner of the room, was one tiny nudge away from falling off the hammock again. She caught the quick gleam of mischief that emitted from Brook's face the moment he also set eyes on the sharpshooter. As she was about to save the poor sharpshooter and recapture Brook's attention, she felt another uncomfortable wave of heat come over her… Along with something else, a very familiar feeling deep in the pits of her stomach. Before she could even process the rest of her thoughts, she hurriedly motioned Brook for the wastebasket next to Franky's drawing desk. Brook being Brook, panicked at the scene and in one clumsy motion tried to empty out the massive amount of crumpled papers stuffed in there to give it to her. This only resulted in the wastebasket accidentally slipping from between his fingers and being tossed across the room, somehow hitting the hammock in the corner of the room. It collided directly with the head of the then snoring sharpshooter, providing the little force required to send him falling face first onto the floor… For the second time.

Shouts from the now awake Usopp were soon to be heard, along with the hurried apologies from Brook. It didn't take long after that to feel Franky stirring behind her; soon he would be roaring for everyone to shut up. He officially sat up on the bed directly behind her as Brook was clumsily trying to help bend Usopp's nose back to its original shape, Usopp screaming in agony as he did so. None of this however, was helping with the very urgent wave of nausea she was feeling at the moment. She was going to lose control very soon.

"BROOK." She said with so much urgency that it instantly froze all three men in the room. Thankfully, Brook was quick to react and brought back the wastebasket and hold it up for her. She tried to be graceful about it, but there was nowhere around it. She retched into the wastebasket, holding onto both Brook's shoulder for support and her growing belly, trying to massage away some of the discomfort. Soon after she felt a pair of human hands making their way into her hair, pulling it back for her and two small mechanic, and surprisingly soft, hands massaging her back while she retched once more into the bucket.

After a while she found herself breathing heavily, finally starting to feel as if it had passed. She groaned softly as she put her hand to her face, slowly lifting her gaze upwards to find a skeletal hand offering her a handkerchief.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho. That's a brave girl…" He said softly as she accepted the handkerchief. One hand softly patted her shoulder while the other moved the basket away from her, keeping it out of her field of vision, she needn't see its contents. One of the hands in her hair slipped out from between the long dark strands to land on her other shoulder and the other was held up in a thumbs-up in front of the owner's face.

"Don't worry about it, we'll clean it up." Usopp winked at her, trying to maintain the thumbs-up with an awkward little laugh when he caught a glimpse of the mess on the floor. His smile dying a little, but did try his best to not let it show.

"I need to go tell Chopper… Don't get up yet." Franky said as he pulled back the two mini hands from her back and slowly getting up from the bed. Trying not to rock the bed more than need be with his massive body, the rocking from the ship was enough.

"You don't-" She tried to protest, her inner self already telling her it was futile.

"Nico Robin, you're suu-uuper wrong about that!" He said while striking his famous pose.

"We're nakama, we need to take care of each other at all times." Usopp said with a wide grin.

"Yo-ho-ho!"

The smile that made its way onto her face was unavoidable as she placed a hand over her already rounding stomach.

"Yes." She said, barely any louder than a mere whisper. The others went on doing what they said they would be doing as she pulled her legs from under the two thick blankets.

_I hope there's plenty sunshine today... It's so warm…_

* * *

**Here's the first chapter! It's my first One Piece fic and I have no idea what I'm doing. It would be great to get some feedback. I know the pregnant Robin story has been done before and I actually plan on writing another OP story for Robin sometime in the future, but these pregnant Robin ideas keep popping up and it's a distraction… **

**So I thought it would be a fun idea to turn it into a series of one-shots! They will NOT be in chronological order, so it could be at 20 weeks in the next one and it could be 8 weeks in the one after that. And NONE of the crewmembers are the father, but that'll come into play into further chapters. It's a non-canon/ made up by me character.**

**I hope I've entertained you readers enough and I hope to hear from you! **

**Until the next chapter  
~Snikee**


End file.
